


Birth

by fuckingcommissions



Series: Pokemon Commissions [4]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Childbirth, F/M, Incest, Pregnancy, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Fisting, Vaginal Sex, commission, not really but thats the closest thing i could think of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 05:23:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10984236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckingcommissions/pseuds/fuckingcommissions
Summary: Liza and Tate's children are born.





	Birth

Tate sat alone at his desk in the gym leader's office, working on a mountain of paperwork that had piled up quite quickly. It was normally not this difficult to keep this work up, but his workload had been doubled due to the fact that he could not share it with Liza anymore. Normally, his sister helped him out with everything, but due to her condition, she was not able to work alongside him anymore.

His twin and his lover, now his wife, was pregnant with their child, and it was becoming more and more difficult for her to keep up with her portion of their work as gym leaders. Over the past few months, they had dealt with a lot of big changes, first and foremost being the fact that they had finally gone public about their relationship. It was impossible to hide that Liza was pregnant and therefore impossible to hide who the father of the child was, and there had initially been a public outcry in reaction.

People were repulsed by the idea, and there was even a call for them to resign as the gym leaders, but then, Steven, of all people had come to their defense and vouched on their behalf. It had come as a surprise to everyone, how passionately he pleaded on their behalf, but no one could really go against the champion, and so they were able to remain gym leaders. He had even offered to officiate at a wedding for them, and though it was not a legal marriage and was more of a ceremony for show, it meant the world to the twins, who regarded one another as husband and wife. Steven had even gone so far as to offer his Metagross for extra security, just in case anyone who opposed their union tried anything.

All in all, his support had been greatly appreciated, and Tate knew that things were a lot better for them because of him. It was hard to turn his attention back to his work after thinking about all of this, and when Tate looked down at the simple silver band on his ring finger, the symbol of his union to Liza, he couldn't help himself; he decided that the paperwork could wait just a little bit longer and went off the living quarters of the gym.

Liza was still in their bed, surrounded by pillows to keep her comfortable. Due to her small frame, and the fact that she was carrying twins, now that she was so far along in her pregnancy, she could hardly move, rendered nearly immobile by how large her stomach had swollen. They could have used a Baltoy to create an anti-gravity feel around her, but they were afraid that something could happen to harm their unborn children, and didn't want to take that sort of risk.

Tate leaned down to kiss her and then asked, “How has your day been?”

“Boring,” she replied, and complained, “There's nothing to do when I'm stuck in bed all day.”

“I miss your company in the office quite a bit,” he replied, not mentioning the work he had left behind in favor of being with her. He was sure that she already knew exactly what he had done, after all. He placed a hand on her swollen stomach and asked, “How are the babies doing?”

“Their psychic aura grows stronger every day,” she replied. “I think it's likely that they'll even have a stronger link than we do. Honestly, it's getting hard for me to tell where one of the children begins and the other ends.”

He smiled in fondness, imagining just how close their children would be if that was really the case. Throughout his life, nothing had given him more comfort than the fact that he had someone like Liza by his side, and if his own children had a bond even closer than that...well, wouldn't that be something? It was likely that they would eventually fall in love as well, and of course he and Liza would be more than supportive of that when the time came. As a family, the four of them would have each other to count on no matter what.

“Let's see if I can help you feel a little better,” he said, and reached to pick up a bottle of berry-based massage oil sitting on their nightstand. He pushed up her maternity gown to expose her swollen stomach before coating his hands very liberally with the oil and resting his hands on her stomach. He gently and thoroughly began to knead his fingers into her, making her melt under his touch as he knew exactly where and how to massage her.

He had been a very attentive father-to-be, because their link meant he could always give Liza exactly what she needed. Not to mention the fact that he was able to feel some of the discomfort that she felt, sharing in the less-than-enjoyable parts of her pregnancy that made it impossible for him to shirk his duties as her husband. He'd heard of similar things happening to men when their wives were pregnant, but it was much more intense with him, and he would be able to feel any of his failings just as strongly as she did. It was certainly an interesting experience to get strange food cravings that could only be satisfied by delivering said foods to Liza, to say the least.

The massage oil left a pleasant, tingling feeling in its wake, but that was not the only effect that it had. It was supposed to keep her skin and her mucus membrane supple and elastic, in order to reduce stretch marks and help her skin's recovery once the babies were born. Not only that, but being used with a massage was supposed to help reduce labor pain when the time came, so they could only hope that it would work like it was supposed to. Tate made sure to massage her whenever he had the opportunity.

And once he was done thoroughly rubbing her stomach, he reapplied some of it to his hands so that he could begin to rub at her vulva. Just from that touch alone, Liza began to moan from pleasure, and Tate had to remind himself to keep focused on the task at hand, not losing himself to their shared pleasure and instead making sure that he paid attention to what it was that she wanted and needed.

He slide two fingers inside of her without much difficulty and began to massage her back wall, knowing just the right amount of pressure to apply. Her moans grew more and more frequent as he pleasured her, stretching her from the inside with his fingers, and soon he began to add more fingers in order to make sure she was being stretched properly. This had become a daily ritual as part of preparing for childbirth, and once he had fit the whole of his hand inside of her, he began to work on getting his other hand inside of her as well.

During their practicing, they had managed both of his hands before, and hoped that this meant her cervix would not put up any resistance when it came time for her to actually give birth. He t00o each finger slowly at this point, the second and then the third and the fourth, until only his thumb remained, and he gently worked that inside of her as well, both of his hands resting comfortably inside of his sister. She whimpered happily, and he finished his current massage before redirecting his focus, making sure he caressed all around inside of her, paying special attention to all of her pleasure spots and making his twin very happy indeed. He coated her insides with the berry extract as much as he possibly could before he pulled out one hand, and then the other.

Tate gently shifted their position, helping his sister until she was down on all fours, her stomach sinking into the plush pillows as he got behind her, achingly hard and longing to be inside of her. He pressed into her without difficulty, considering how well stretched and lubricated she was, and they moaned in unison as he settled within her and she clenched tight around him, and it was surprising how tight she could get after having both of his hands inside of her. He said as much aloud to her, amidst his moans, and his sister giggled in response.

“I guess my pelvic floor exercises are really paying off,” Liza replied, her voice wavering as he began to thrust into her from behind. It was true that she had been doing all she could to make sure that she didn't lose any of her pleasant tightness during her preparations for childbirth, and the actual childbirth itself. She knew it would be some time after before they would be able to enjoy themselves in such a way again, but she _did_ want to be able to enjoy themselves again.

Tate was careful not to put any weight into her while he fucked her, not leaning too much into her, and he reached forward to gently fondle her breasts. Her breasts were swollen and heavy with milk for their children, but because they had always been so small, they were still of an incredibly modest size even with how swollen they were. He gently groped at her, careful not to squeeze too much. As tempting as it was too really grope her, he didn't want to cause any of the milk to leak out, not wanting to waste any of the nutrition that their children would need.

Instead, he began to delicately thumb at her nipples, pinching and playing with them and making her whimper desperately. They had become even more sensitive with how her breasts had swollen, and it was very easy to get her off just using this sort of stimulation alone, and, coupled with the fact that he was inside of her, it wasn't taking much work for her at all. And he could feel every bit of pleasure she felt, just as he always could, and it wasn't taking much to get him close either.

“Liza,” he murmured at the exact same instant that he murmured her name, and they could feel their bond strengthening, just as they always did when they allowed themselves so close to one another. It was all he could do, feeling her wonderful she felt, to keep his composure well enough to keep artfully playing with her nipples and thrusting into her without pushing her too far forward. He was being pushed to his very limit right alongside her, and he could feel his love for her swelling up, though it was hard to tell the difference between the love she felt for him as they mingled together.

The two of them climbed to their orgasms together, and at the same instant, one of them triggered by the other- though it was impossible to tell which one, or where their pleasure came from when they were this wrapped up in each other- they were sent over the edge, the two of them coming together with blissful moans. They were so lost in the pleasure that it took them a moment to notice that there was a warm liquid gushing out of Liza.

At first, they didn't think anything of it and thought it was just another orgasm-induced wetting. Liza had become prone to incontinence in the later stages of her pregnancy, and this had become so commonplace that they didn't really bat an eye at it anymore. However, it went on for much longer than usual, and Tate looked and realized that the liquid was a lot more clear than usual, and that was when it began to dawn on him what was really happening. It was far more likely that her water had just broken, and just as he was going to say something about it, she winced.

Feeling what she was feeling, he knew exactly what this meant; she had just experienced her first contraction, which confirmed his suspicions. His wife and sister was about to give birth to their children! Though it would be very easy to get nervous and panic about this, they performed calm mind, just as they had previously planned to, in order to heighten their psychic abilities and keep themselves composed. Tate helped get her into an upright position for birthing, before sending out telepathic messages to those in the gym, alerting them that Liza had gone into labor.

He told them that they were not to be disturbed under any circumstances, unless one of them were to send out a distress call of some sort, and that the Metagross was to be sent to guard their private quarters, just to be absolutely safe. He was met with a series of affirmative responses, and he was glad to know that their staff could be counted on at a time like this. Now that they were left alone together, all they could do was wait out the beginning of the labor, and he did whatever he could to comfort her, though it was quickly growing difficult.

He felt each of her labor pangs alongside of her and had to fight through them in order to be there for her, not allowing himself to succumb to the pain that he knew was all truly his sister's. Following all the instructions he had read up on, he helped her into the right position and sat with her, holding her hand and waiting until she felt that one of the babies was ready. When Liza began to push, Tate had to move to make sure he was there to grab the first of their children, and he watched as it began to crown.

It seemed that their preparations were worth it, however, and her labor pain was nowhere near as bad as they had heard it would be, and her cervix was stretching out to accompany the baby without much difficulty. All in all, it didn't seem like this birth was going to take much of a toll on her at all, and once Tate could get a steady hold on their baby, she gave a final push while he gently pulled, and then he had a tiny baby girl in his arms.

Taking a pillow case from one of their extra pillows, he wraps up the baby girl just in time to witness the boy crowning and help her as she pushed him the rest of the way out, with even less difficulty than the girl. It had been a long time, but it had felt like a few brief seconds, and suddenly he and his sister were parents. Using the pillow cases, he cleaned the babies as best as he could and wrapped the boy up in a similar manner to the girl, before handing the both of them to his exhausted wife.

As soon as the newborns were in her arms, they latched onto her exposed breasts, suckling at her nipples for their very first meal. Liza smiled sleepily and fondly at them, commenting, “They remind me so much of us. Just like our baby pictures look, right?”

Tate nodded, taking in the dark hair that both of them shared, and it was true that they looked exactly like he and his sister had as infants.

“The girl was the first one born, so she's the oldest,” he said.

“Then that's another thing they have in common with us,” she replied. They let them feed for a while before the babies began to get sleepy and were soon out, their eyes closed and their breathing steady. They had talked about names before and settled on two, and she smiled at the boy, saying, “Fuu,” and then looked to the girl, saying, “Ran.” Tate repeated both of them, though it still didn't feel real, having these two children, _his_ two children, right there in front of them.

Liza was just as exhausted as the babies were, and not long after they fell asleep, she did as well. Tate was tired as well, having felt everything that Liza felt, and he only spent a little bit of time watching over his family before curling up next to them and letting himself drift off, a happy smile on his face as he did so.

~X~

From that point on, they fell into a new rhythm as they adjusted to being parents, and a few days after the birth of the twins, Steven came to pay the babies a visit. They were still too young to really know the difference, but they didn't fuss much when he held them, and he seemed to take to them immediately.

“I also brought a gift for each of them,” he said, and brought out two eggs. “They're Beldum, and from the same clutch. When they hatch, they should make great friends for Fuu and Ran. Beldum often make great life-long partners for psychic children if their raised together, and it shouldn't be long before they hatch and they can start getting acquainted.”

“Thank you so much,” the parents said in unison before Liza said, “For your generosity and for all that you did to support us.”

“It hasn't been easy, these pasts few months,” Tate added. “Dealing with the public, and all. Your support has meant a lot to the both of us and we can never thank you enough.”

“No, there's no need to thank me,” he said, brushing it off. “I was just doing what was right, and what the two of you deserved. I know both of you well and I know how important you are to each other. True love is more important than what others might consider right or wrong, and seeing how happy your family is, I know that I definitely did the right thing.”

 


End file.
